zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Deku Hornet
Deku Hornets are creatures from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Unlike most bugs in the game, they will attack Link and thus can be considered enemies in addition to items (making them similar to catchable Bees in A Link to the Past and A Link Between Worlds). They deal a quarter-heart of damage to Link every time they sting him. They can be found in the Deep Woods by rolling into a tree with a hive on it, or shooting down the hive with the Slingshot or Bow. With combinations of other bugs, they can be used to upgrade Link's potions at the Bazaar. If Link gets near them, they will attack, dealing damage. Link can fend them off with his sword until they fly away. The hives can yield Hornet Larvae. They can also be found on the Bug Rock sky island inside the Thunderhead and the Great Tree in Faron Woods. In the early stages of the game, Link must be careful around Deku Hornets and their hives as they can overwhelm him and sting him to death should he be careless. In fact it is suggested by a Sheikah Stone hint video and Fi that Link should acquire a Bug-Catching Net (which the Hint Video points out can be obtained at Beedle's Air Shop) as a way to defend himself against the Hornets. Deku Hornets are possibly the easiest bugs to catch, as they aggressively attack Link and will remain within easy reach of his Bug Net. Large quantities, sometimes up to thirty or more, can be caught from one hive; by swinging the net wildly, most of the insects can be caught before they have a chance to attack Link. If Deku Hornets are near a Bokoblin, they will swarm around that Bokoblin instead of Link making it easier to prevent them running away from Bombs. It is also possible to use the Hook Beetle and its upgrades to pick up their hives and drop it on enemies or drop them far enough away from Link that the Deku Hornets will fly away. The Hook Beetle can also be used to pick up one of their hives hanging over a chasm (and a tightrope early in the game) that prevents Link from obtaining its Hornet Larva due to it falling into the chasm below, the Hook Beetle can pick it up and drop it on solid ground allowing Link to obtain the hives larva. Like the other insects in the game, Deku Hornets are a Potion Infusion component, used by Bertie to upgrade the stock potions Luv sells at the Skyloft Bazaar. Hornets are one ingredient in the first stage of the Revitalizing Potion and the second stage of the Heart Potion upgrades. Strich will buy Link's excess Hornets at night in his room at the Knight Academy. Because of their sheer numbers, he will only pay one Rupee each for them. Fi's Note See also * Bug (Skyward Sword) * Bee * Giant Bee * Golden Bee * Good Bee * Hylian Hornet Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies Category:Potion Ingredients